Invisible Heat
by Caskettastic
Summary: Post 'Clear and Present Danger'. What happens after the screen went black after we caught a glimpse of Kate Beckett's hot, naked back. here's my version of it. M- Rated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: So, well, I think everyone had an idea of what happened after the screen went black in 'Clear and Present Danger' when we saw Kate Beckett's naked back. This is my version of it. :P **

**Purely M-rated. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"If it's the 'something special' I got you for valentine's day, I approve." he said<p>

"It's even better." he heard her say from where she had disappeared. And then her voice was closer. Kate entered the room

"It's invisible" she said.

She watched as his gaze turned to look at her, eager to see what she had slipped into for him. She couldn't quite see his eyes cause of that stupid mask he had on, the one he wore to detect if they weren't alone in the room. But whatever he saw through those, was good enough to have him take it off almost immediately and throw it aside.

Kate bit down on her lip, her confidence getting stronger. He was staring at her naked body. His eyes trained directly on her breasts. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Now his room was well heated even in the cool October weather, but yet, her body reacted to his gaze, and that only heightened her need to be closer to him. He stared on like she was his prize, and she really felt like it.

She took a step closer, and she could see his eyes now move lower to watch her beautiful legs bring her closer to him. She had to give it to him, for a writer who usually couldn't keep his mouth shut, he was actually dumfounded right now. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing her completely now, and he stood up.

She walked straight to him, and his hands first reached out to hold her waist, and slide down to grab those beautiful love handles. And his touch on her skin set her on fire. She had to close her eyes for a minute. They were finally alone, just them, and it had been so long, so very long. His gaze was still trained down on her, but when she opened her eyes, he was looking at her.

She smiled "How do you like it?"

"It's the best one yet" he said with a goofy grin on his face that made her blush even more. His hand wandered up her back, while the other one pushed her hair off one shoulder. He leaned in and began to kiss that soft creamy skin, his lips ever so gently moving along her neck, her shoulder, she was so smooth against his lips, and he could already feel his jeans get tighter.

He needed her so bad, and right now, but they were doing this after so long, and he wanted to make every moment last.

"Castle…"she moaned softly, then bit down on her lip, his kisses getting more passionate on her skin, his hands a little more naughty and explorative, one of them moving lower down her back and finding her butt cheek, so soft and how could he resist giving it a good squeeze, he pulled her flush against his body, he could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest. Why was he still wearing his shirt?

He groaned and then let go of her for just a second, to get rid of his shirt, but she was impatient, so instead of helping him with the buttons, she simply tugged it out of his jeans and pulled it over his head and threw it aside. And even before he could touch her again, she pushed him onto the bed behind him. He fell on his back, and even before the bed's bounce allowed him to come back a little up, he felt her on top of him, her legs, those two beautiful long legs, straddle him, and her lips were all over his chest at once.

He had to calm his heart from racing, she sure as hell could feel his erratic beating under her lips, and it was no secret how aroused he was under her naked core. She was proudly grinding herself over his jeans and he badly needed to feel her, skin on skin. He let his hands find her shoulder, and tugged her up. And in a motion so quick, he turned her over, eliciting a soft giggle from her which was soon silenced by his lips.

She moaned and whimpered in the kiss, his lips were everything she had been waiting to feel, and when his lips moved away to kiss along her jaw line, down her neck and lower, past her collar bone, she shut her eyes, her body was responding in all the sweetest ways possible, and he couldn't wait to take her, fully.

"Oh Castle… Take your pants off! Now!" she all but begged, bucking her hips up to him, he quickly got rid of them just as she had ordered and she had to bite down on her lip when she watched him take it off.

He was so turned on, and oh she had missed him, every single part of him, so much so, she needed to touch him, needed to feel him against her. So when he crawled back upon her to attach his lips to that rosy pink bud on her left breast, she couldn't help herself, she had to reach in-between them and grab hold of him.

He groaned. His need had reached the highest level and here she was not helping in any way to help him make this last longer. "Kate…" he moaned.

She was stroking him, and how could he concentrate on making love to those beautiful breasts of hers when she was doing such torturous things to him.

"I missed you Rick…" and the way the sound of his name rolled off her tongue did magical things to him. Her hand moved faster, stroking his length and the feel of her small beautiful hand on him that way again, after all this time, it felt like home.

"Fuck Kate…" he growled near her ear.

"That's exactly what I want you to do…" she said with a sultry smile. And how could he hold back this long when his woman was being like this. He had to stop her before she ended this without him starting.

He caught hold of her hand and brought it up along with her other hand that was holding on tight to his bicep and held them up above her head and his lips found her breasts again. Sucking, kissing and teasing her, nibbling lightly and making her whimper in need for him.

Her legs hooked around his lower body and pulled him to fall between her legs, and oh, she was so wet, so wet for him. She ground against him, and he looked up at her, his eyes darkening and his features telling her he had had enough, it was time. He lifted himself off of her, only for her to move higher up in their bed, and he followed, crawling up with her, his lips not leaving her skin for even a moment.

"Kate you're so beautiful... so beautiful" he whispered into her skin, needing her to understand how much he loved her body.., she brought his face up to hers and kissed him, passionately, her tongue dueling with his, her hand in his hair, the other scratching lightly over his shoulder blade, and she couldn't help the way her pelvis kept bucking upwards to find him, he finally allowed their bodies to touch and he needed to stop for a moment and just feel her wet core, grinding against the underside of his manhood.

"Oh Kate… So wet…!" he said.

"For you Rick... all for you."

He growled, a deep low sound, reverberating from his chest that she could feel against her breasts.

And she couldn't take it, couldn't take that he was being so patient with her. so she took control, and rolled over, pushing him down and climbing over him, her lips clashing against his, her hand reached down to find him, hard and ready.

"You ready babe?" she asked him with a sweet smirk on her lips which he hungrily kissed and then said

"Can't you feel it?" and she gave him a torturous squeeze for that, which had him bucking into her hand.

"Kate!" he cursed. And even before he could say anything else, she had sunk down upon him, her face above his, he could see the way her face showed her pleasure, her lips parted and he had to watch the way her body shivered in sweet delight for him.

"So good…"she moaned, and a soft moan escaped those beautiful pink lips of hers as she shut her eyes to fully adjust for his sturdy girth and length, it had been so long, it felt like she'd been away from him, from all of this, for years together.

Rick too couldn't believe how amazing she felt around him, she was tight and warm and everything he had dreamt of these past few weeks that they'd been dancing around each other thinking the other wasn't ready. Who were they kidding? They had both been so ready, uselessly holding out on each other.

"Kate… You have to know, I would never purposely disappear for two months when this is what you give me"

she had to smile proudly at that.

"I know" she whispered and leaned in to kiss him, and slowly she began to move, taking him in and out, slow and steady at first, but then losing all her cool, getting faster. Her lips not able to control a kiss any more, found themselves near his ear, panting and moaning her pleasure to him.

In a second, and she didn't know how and when he did it, but he was over her again, and her small, beautiful frame was under him, he moved in her, rolling his hips between her legs, and she had to wrap her legs around him, hook her feet around his hips

The feeling of him inside her, was sweet and strong and oh so beautiful she never wanted this to end.

"So close Rick..." she moaned. Her eyes squeezing shut.

"He thrust into her faster, his hips meeting hers with every thrust. Every time he pulled away a little, he drew back into her just as quickly, like the ocean hugs the shore, he just kept going in for more, and 'more' was exactly what she craved for.

All it took was one last strong thrust and he whispered something so filthy in her ears, she came hard and fast around him, her fingers scratching into his flesh over his shoulder blades, her legs holding him tight against her core, and she whimpered and shouted out his name to the walls of his bedroom, he followed just as quickly, emptying himself into her with an animalistic growl that she only ever heard the first time they had done this, all those years ago.

After all this time, after this long being away from her, he felt like he'd been freed from captivity, right this moment while he gave himself to her. She felt every gap that had formed in these past two months within her soul, be completely filled by him in this very moment. This was all they needed to finally be one again. This moment, right here, they became one. One team, one soul, one heart.

He lay spent over her, his back covered with a sheen of sweat. She had no intention of having him move off. She wanted him there, right where he was right now. She had this sweet satiated look on her face and as they both tried to catch their breath. They felt a little too overwhelmed at all of this.

They had finally gotten the chance to do this, and now they didn't want to stop.

He looked back up at her

"You know what else I miss?" he asked, still panting and trying to get his breath back.

"What?" she asked, that beautiful smile on her lips already making his heart feel so warm.

"Tasting you" and she knew what he meant. She chuckled.

"Not now, stay here, or I'll miss you" she said.

"You could pretend I'm up here kissing you, just invisible." he started moving down her body with a naughty smirk,

"Rick…"she said

"While I make myself visible and useful down here." he spoke between her legs.

She had no time to protest, his lips were on her in the next second, and her hands flew to his hair, the man had already taken her breath away once, was he trying to give her a breathing problem she thought as she closed her eyes and smiled, and lost herself to the feel of those amazing lips kissing her between her thighs.

And when she came a second time to his merciless lips, she had decided. It was time to return the favor, and show him exactly, just what he had missed these past two months.

Rick Castle had never been more appreciative of his partners smart mouth before that night.

* * *

><p><strong>*shy writer peeks head out from hiding place* Review maybe?<strong>


End file.
